creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lost Girl
Lost Girl, also known as Henrietta (Henry) Smith, is a 12 year old ghost girl who was murdered by her mother. Appearance Henry stands at about 4' 11'', though she appears shorter due to a slouch that she posseses. She has long, curly brown hair and light blue eyes that appear green or gray in certian lighting, and freckles running across her nose. She wears a pink v-neck shirt with the sleeves ripped off, a white vest, pink and purple sneakers, and an orange scarf. Her ripped sleeves reveal several long scars on her arm, and she has a stab wound on her chest that she feels slight discomfort from, but not full blown pain. Personality Henry is a sweet, joyful girl, who has a love for children. She doesnt mind parents, but if she suspects that the adult is abusive to their child, or if the adult is a threat to her, she will murder them. This has caused her to kill innocent people, as she tends to have bad judgement. She tends to overexaggerate the truth, and is prone to being confrontational when she is mad. She has a strange adoration for chickens, and she loves the color pink. She also despises apples and the smell of bleach. Powers/Abilities * Levitation- Henry can float up to 6 feet above the nearest physical ground to her feet * Telekinesis- Henry can lift small objects, up to 100 lbs, into the air. She can use this for doing mandatory tasks as well as combat * Physical Manifestation- When at full power, Henry can manifest a physical form. This disappears if she takes enough damage, however. * Apparition- When not in her physical form, Henry can't control who sees and hears her. * Pain Resistance- In both forms, Henry has a high resistance to pain, although less when in her physical form. Backstory Although she doesn't remember much, Henrietta is sure that her mother started abusing her at about 4 or 5 years old. Her father had no idea, as he was enrolled in the army at the time, fighting in the Cold War. Her mother would always grab her by the hair and make cuts in her daughters arms. As a result, Henrietta only wore long sleeved shirts, even when it was extremely hot. When she turned 7, her family received news that her father had died, which made her very sad. However, she got over it quickly. She had very few friends growing up, only a young girl named Phoebe and a boy named John, who gave her the nickname Henry. Although she would often come over to her friends house, she never let them come over to hers. When she was 12, Henrys mother got extremely drunk, and started to try and kill her. Henry tries running from her in the woods, loosing her sleeves to branches in the process, and was eventually caught. Her mother eventually caught her and murdered her in the woods. The mother was arrested for murder, and a funeral was a head for the young girl. However, Henry continued to live on as a spirit, befriending young children and protecting them from harm. Relationships * Phoebe and John- Henrys childhood friends. Phoebe died of cancer at age 20, while John lived on to marry a woman named Mary and have a daughter named Lene. They believe that the ghost of Henry is simply an imaginary friend. * Mother- despite the abuse, Henry held no ill will towards her mother, as she thought she deserved it. it was only after she died she realized just how bad of a person she was. Mrs. Smith is currently in jail with a life sentence. * Father- Henry never knew much about her father. He is dead, killed from a bomb thrown by the enemy. * Sally- A current friend of Henrys. She feels much sympathy towards Sally due to her death. * Lene- Johns daughter, and the current playmate of Henry. Like all of the others, Lene has taken to calling the ghost girl 'Lost Girl'. Trivia * Henry cannot remember her name, or how she died. All she knows is that she was abused. * Henry was originally going to be called 'Snow Girl' and was inspired by Ani the Wight. Category:Female Category:Ghost Category:OC Category:Killer Category:Undead Category:Neutral Category:Child Creepypasta Category:Tragic Category:Kid